DISCONTINUED
by hardcoregirl
Summary: Lost ratings so series had been canceled but check out my other stories The twilight diaries and chosen destiny.
1. Chapter 1

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TVD OR THG

CHAPTER 1 REAPING AND WEEPING

Stefan and Elena lived in a nice home in district 10, even though today was the day of the reaping. Elena was confident because They never borrowed bread from the capitol,

which means their names were only in the bowl once. "Elena are you worried that we will be picked" said Stefan. "No, Stefan get that out of your head that we are going to get

picked it is impossible". said Elena Elen- "NO! we have never borrowed bread from the capitol others have borrowed bread hundreds of times". Suddenly Stelainie [their adopted

daughter came in crying. "Dad I don not want you in the hunger games what if you die who is gonna take care of me". said Stelainie "Shhhh everything gonna be fine". The odds

ARE in our favor we are not going anywhere. said Elena "Promise". "I promise now go take a shower". When they all got cleaned up they walked to the square where the

reaping was. Elena had on a nice black dress on, Stefan had a dress shirt,pants, and a tie, and Stelainie had a white dress with colorful flowers on it. They had to walk in a

straight line or the peacekeepers will punch you. When they got there Stelainie went by the younger children. Stefan was escorted to the boys side and Elena to the girls. Elena

was seated by Caroline, Bonnie, and April. Hey guys said Elena. I am so scared because I know that there are 18 Carolines in that bowl. I am the one that should be scared. said

April ever since my Dad died from being tortured in the Capitol. I've been on my own I was only 13 I couldn't survive so I borrowed bread from the capitol twice a month for a

year. There are 24 Aprils in there. Bonnie how are you? said Caroline I will just be glad when this is over my grams is still eligible because she spit on a peacekeeper and this is

her punishment. Meanwhile... on the boys side Tyler was telling the guys about caroline. I do not how she is going to cope if I am picked for the Hunger games. She has had

so much pain I don't want to make it worse. Hi bro said Stefan but Damon didn't talk to him ever since Elena chose Stefan he was overcome with jealousy. "Ahhhh still jealous

Damon'' said Klaus. Damon made a low growl. Jeremy was worried because his name was in the bowl 50 times. Then a lady who looked like a tiger ran over by a car said Hello people of district 10 it is time for the reaping MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR she said loudly. oh wait another announcement this year we will pick 4 girls and five boys from this district. There were gasps in the crowd. She picked out 9 strips of paper and read them out loud Elena,Caroline, April, Ms. bennet, Stefan, Damon,Niklaus, Tyler, and Jeremy.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

**A.N. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE WRITTEN AND PUBLISHED ON SATURDAY AND THE CAST IN THIS STORY ARE HUMAN.**

Chapter 2 Crying and defying

When Elena heard the names on the strips of paper she had tears in her eyes. Then Stelainie screamed "No! You can't take my mom and dad! This made

Elena break down and cry. Stelainie did the unthinkable "I volunteer"! You would think that everyone would be laughing because a 6 year old volunteered for

the hunger games, but it was the opposite. Everyone was astonished even the tiger lady "Sorry sweetie you are too young". Bonnie was freaking out! Her

grams and the hunger games didn't go together in her mind. She did the unexpected I volunteer! Everyone was frozen there have never been 2 volunteers in

history let alone the same day! Grams looked terrified NO! bonnie I already lived most of my life you still have lots to live for. No! I am not gonna sit around

and watch you get slaughtered in the Hunger Games. OK! said the tiger lady it is settled then. The peacekeepers escorted the them into cellars to say

goodbye to their loved ones. In Elena's cellar Stelainie was yelling "You Promised"! You said that the odds ARE in our favor and now you're in the Hunger

Games! Who is gonna take of me? Bonnie's Grams is gonna take care of you while we are gone. Now you better see your father before the train gets here.

Meanwhile... Damon was taking advantage of this opportunity This is perfect he said. I can kill Stefan and have Elena I'll pretend I want rekindle our bond

and have an alliance with them and then kill him. This will work he said laughing. In Caroline's cellar she was alone because her mother was their mayor

and never had time for her. Oh I wish you were here with me Dad, but ever since... she trailed off. Then her mother came in Oh Caroline Mom! when I

heard you and your friends were in the Hunger games ran over here as fast as I could I'm glad you came because I am scared to death! Carebear Caroline

was surprised to hear her mom call her that because she hadn't called her that long time. Mom any advice? One word survive said her mom No duh! said

Caroline sarcastically. Hey! you asked for my advice. I'm sorry mom,just hold me until it's time to go. then the peacekeeper came in and the train is here

get out! I love you Caroline. Then she left. The train finally arrived they were escorted onto the

train but then they all froze because they couldn't believe who was sitting in the front seat as a special edition in the Hunger Games. It was...

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

CHAPTER 3 THE TRAIN RIDE** A.N LAME TITLE I KNOW, COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.**

They couldn't believe that Katherine was in the front seat Katerina Damon said. Hello Damon Hello everybody miss me? Of course you did because without

me your lives would be boring and glum. Why the worried face Elena? Are you afraid of some competition? Hm well you were always afraid of me. Well now

that we have all caught up I believe there is a bourbon whiskey calling my name bye for now. She walked to the back of the train. When the train started

to leave Everyone was out of shock. That's when Elena said "Stefan what are we gonna do you know I am immediate target for Katherine in the Hunger

Games". "Elena don't worry I won't let her hurt you alright". Then Elena kissed him. Klaus rolled his eyes and said "This is a train not a PDA convention".

he said annoyingly. "Oh please the only reason you're annoyed is because you want Caroline and you know that's never gonna happen". Katherine said

taking a sip of her bourbon whiskey. "Right" said Tyler moving closer to Caroline. Klaus growled but let it go. After hours on the train everybody sat down

and almost all of them fell asleep. While this happened Jeremy and April were whispering. We should tell them. whispered April. Tell who what? Asked

Jeremy sleepily."About us Jeremy we have been married for a a month and dated for a year we didn't tell anyone about either"." Not even your sister". "You

forget She is not my biological sister". Said Jeremy. "Does it matter"? Asked April. "April the reason I have not told them is because"... he trailed off." It's

because your ashamed me". "No apri- You are aren't you? interrupted April. "The reason I have not told anyone about us is because I'm not ready yet".

"When will you be ready 5 years 10 years huh". She said with tears in her eyes. Jeremy was silent. "I I I have to go". She said mournfully she ran into the

bathroom and cried until she thought that there were no more tears left in her to cry. Meanwhile... Caroline got up and went into the back to get a drink

not knowing that Klaus was there. "Ugh what are _you _doing in here"? Asked Caroline in disgust. "Just getting a drink like you alright with you love". "Don't

call me that". "Let's not pretend that there is not something going on between us". Whispered Klaus getting closer to Caroline. Then without thinking he

leaned in and kissed her. Caroline felt fireworks she felt alive and she didn't want it to stop. Unfortunately, When she came back to reality she pushed Klaus

off of her. Ewwwww that was the worst kiss ever! Oh darling you aren't fooling anyone if it was that horrible why didn't you pull back sooner? Caroline

ignoring his question stormed off and plopped back into her seat. Tyler heard and asked "what kind of drink did you get"? Huh? asked dazed Caroline.

"Didn't you hear me I asked what kind drink did you get". "I didn't get a drink". "Oh" said Tyler and he went back to sleep. Suddenly the train came to a

sudden halt. Everyone who was sleep woke up instantly. Klaus came at of the back of train with alcohol spilled on him. April came out of the bathroom

wiping her face and acted natural. When they all got off the train There was the tiger lady whose name was Nessie waiting for them. Hello everyone hope

the train ride was nice. This is Panem the center of the capitol where you'll be staying until the Hunger Games. You all have assigned rooms you will be

sleeping separately Just in case you disobey of get out line we have guards. When they walked into the hotel rooms they were amazed the rooms so big

they could fit all of their houses together in that one room. "Wow" said Bonnie this is humongous. After exploring the hotel room she went into the direction

in her room she saw another door but it was looked through the hole and saw someone familiar. Wait is that who I think it is but that's

impossible he's dead she looked closer but only saw his back. I'm imagining things she said. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them but the person

was gone. Bonnie opened the door to her room and saw the most horrid thing the avox that stood before her was Caroline's mom Ms. Forbes. Squeaked

Bonnie.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**A.N SORRY MEANT TO WRITE THIS ON SATURDAY BUT DAD TOOK ME TO SEE THE HOBBIT WHICH BTW WAS REALLY GOOD BUT IT WAS A THREE HOUR MOVIE BY THE TIME WE GOT HOME IT WAS REALLY LATE SO I DIDN'T GET TO WRITE IT . NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK AND PLEASE CAN I HAVE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER PLZ. ANYWAY BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

CHAPTER 4: UNEXPECTED

"Caroline everybody get in here now"! Bonnie shrieked. "What's the ruckus about" said Tyler before he saw his girlfriend's mom. Caroline was frozen

she couldn't move. She manged to say the word "Mom"? Her mother ran up to her and hugged her. Caroline asked "Who did this to you"? "President

Mysterio of course" said Elena". " Thank you Captain Obvious but I'm talking about who President Mysterio is". Said Caroline. Her mother tried to mouth

the words of who did this to her but it was hard since she had no tongue". "Don't mom, I don't want you to strain yourself". Said Caroline. "I guess we'll

leave you two alone" said Bonnie. "What are you kidding it was just getting juicy". Said Klaus. "Let's go". Said Bonnie annoyed. Pushing Klaus out of the

door. When Caroline and Mrs. Forbes were alone. They cried and cried and cried. In the hotel living room Damon walked over to Stefan and asked if he

could speak with him. "Yes said Stefan suspiciously. "I thought that maybe we could rekindle our brothership" said Damon. "Oh why now"? asked Stefan. "

Well it's the Hunger Games and it is not a good time to be fighting". Damon said. "Okay let's start over". Stefan said putting his hands out for Damon to

shake. He accepted and they hugged it out. "Well I'm glad to see you guys work your junk out" Elena said. "It's good to have you back". She said hugging

him. He immediately hugged her back. 4 hours later Caroline came out and dinner was ready. It was all placed on the very large, black, and beautiful

glass table. There were all kinds of stews like potato and bacon stew and plum stew. Every kind of meat you could imagine. There was also bread lots of

bread and all the fanciest wine. All the contenders stuffed their mouths like would never eat again. "Well I guess you all are going to need to have table

manners class". Nessie said in disgust. Caroline even though still distraught was eating like a maniac sipping the chicken stew, stuffing the bread in her

mouth, and drinking the whole glass of wine. When everybody had their fill they were all escorted to their own rooms to take a bath. When Bonnie went

into her room she saw that Mrs. Forbes had already set up the bath water and just watched Bonnie. "Mrs. Forbes is it better to be an avox than be in the

Hunger Games"? Bonnie asked. Mrs Forbes nodded. "Then I want to become one because I don't want to be in the Hunger Games". "I'm scared to

death". Mrs Forbes nodded meaning she understood. Then they were both silent the rest of the time. When it was time for bed one guard was in front of

each door but they were the worst guards ever. They always fell asleep. So when Elena sneeked out of her room and into Stefan's she wasn't even

noticed. The same thing with Tyler going into Caroline's room. Also with April, except she went into Damon's room. "April what are you doing here"?

Damon asked really surprised. " Jeremy and I are married". "We've been married for a month and dated for a year". "What"! "You didn't tell anybody"?

Damon asked. "No! but I wanted Jeremy to announce it but it never happened". "I think he's ashamed of me". " I'm still confused about something why

did you tell me"? Asked Damon. "Well I thought since your room is right across from mine I thought I'd start here". "Well now-" He was interrupted by April

pecking him. "What are you doing"! Damon exclaimed. "For once I just want to have fun Damon once in my life". " Just once please Damon"? He answered

by kissing her then they rolled over so he was on top of her. Then April pulled of his shirt and felt his hardcore chest and well we all know what happened

there. Next morning in Stefan's room he woke up alone in bed. "Elena". He called then she appeared and said "Hey" with a smile. she walked up and

jumped on the bed. "You're staring. said Stefan sleepily. "It's romantic". Giggled Elena. "It's Creepy". Stefan said. " How do you think Stelainie dealing

with all of this"? asked Elena "I'm sure she's fine."You're wearing my shirt Why? Asked Stefan. " I look better in your shirt than you do that's why. "I'm

going to get April and Jeremy to hook up". Said Elena. "Since when did you become a matchmaker". Asked Stefan. "When I got us together". Elena said

leaning in kissing Stefan. It lasted for 5 seconds when Nessie knocked on the door. "Stefan is Elena in there I didn't see her in her room"? If she is in there

you're in big trouble. Elena had a panicked looked on her face. Stefan told her to hide in the shower she obeyed. Nessie came in and looked around and

when she saw Elena wasn't there. She left. When Elena came out of the shower she mouthed bye and went out the room. 30 minutes later they all were

at the breakfast and Caroline was pulled to side. "Hey"! She said annoyed. "Listen to me I know what you did". said Katherine. "What are you talking

about." "The kiss on the train." "If you don't do what I say Tyler will find out". "Okay I'll do what you say just tell me what you want". "let's go in my room

and have a private chat shall we"?

End of chapter 3

**A.N DON'T FORGET TO READ MY OTHER BOOK THE TWILGHT DIARIES OKAY BTW HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU SHOULD APRIL GET PREGNANT WITH DAMON'S BABY OR KNOW CAN YOU ANSWER IT WITH YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE FAV AND FOLLOW THXS FOR READING BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

Chapter 5 The Procession

"Okay okay I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell Tyler". Caroline said frustrated. "If you say kill Elena in the Hunger Games, I won't do it". Caroline

said sticking her head up high. "That kiss didn't mean anything to me anyway. Caroline said. "First of all if anyone is going to kill Elena it's going to be

me". Said Katherine. "Second, Come of it sweetie you my be able to fool your friends but you can't fool me". Katherine said looking at Caroline with pity.

"I know that you loved that kiss just as much as I love Stefan". Katherine said thinking of memories. "Fine I admit it I didn't hate it, I guess I liked it a

little bit". Caroline said ashamed. "I definitely didn't _love_ the kiss". Caroline said. "Yeah, right". Katherine said but doubted every word Caroline said. "So

anyway here's what I want you to do"... At the breakfast table Nessie was making an announcement. "Today is the procession and the interview with

Caesar Flickerman". "So as soon as lunch is over you will go to your prep team immediately". Nessie said clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Now I was

informed that Jeremy has an announcement. Nessie said sitting down. Jeremy stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay well, I should have told you guys

this a long time ago but here goes April and I married. Jeremy said awaiting their response. Everyone's mouth was opened and spoons were dropped. "I

can't believe that you didn't tell me". Elena said shocked. "I was afraid of what you guys would think". Jeremy said. "Jeremy really"? Elena said puzzled.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't like April or like that my little brother is growing up"? Asked Elena. "I'm so happy for you guys". She said hugging April.

"Welcome to the family" Elena said tearing up at that happy moment. "Congrats". Bonnie said clapping and everyone did the same. April smiling and

whispered something into Jeremy's ear "You are the best husband a wife could ever have". "Why thank you Mrs. Gilbert". Jeremy said with a smirk on his

face. "You're very welcome Mr. Gilbert". April said flirtatiously. Jeremy hugged her and April looked worried and guilty because of what happened last

night with Damon. While everybody was shaking Jeremy's hand and saying he got a good one. Damon pulled April to the side "What are we going to do".

"If he finds out what happened, I'm automatic target in the Hunger Games". Damon said worried. "Do you really think that I'm going to tell Jeremy that

his wife betrayed him with someone he doesn't particularly like". April said. "You better not tell". Damon threatened. "Oh please you don't scare me

Damon". April said standing her ground. "I was only satisfying your needs and did a good job if I do say so myself". Damon bragged. April was about to

walk away when she said "By the way Jeremy is way better in bed". It was lunch time and once again everyone ate like they would never eat again. As

always Nessie was disgusted but then cheered up when she remembered the procession and the interviews. After lunch everyone went into the elevator.

It would have been quiet if Klaus and Caroline weren't arguing the whole way down. When it was on the 1st floor everyone went into their assigned rooms.

Klaus's room was the 3rd to the right. He walked in and saw five people. "Hello we are Lovana,Rasha,Pitar,Rema,and I'm Kint". Kint said. "Hi I'm Niklaus

but you can call me Klaus". "Well first you are going to need a bath, Lovana start the bath water". "Yes sir". Obeyed Lovana. Klaus then was asked to take

off his clothes there he was naked. Before he took his clothes he asked the girls to leave the room. Once Klaus got into the Bathtub he felt soothed. All

Klaus thought about was Caroline while Pitar and Kint were washing him. After about an hour in the bathtub he got out and then he got waxed,shaved, and

moisturized. Then when he was in his robe Rasha came in and cleaned his nails and polished them with clear nail polish. Then Rema came in with his suit.

Klaus was amazed. "Wow it's exquisite". Klaus said with his mouth open. MEANWHILE... Caroline was being in put into her dress when she asked "What

is theme for this Hunger Games Tibia"? "The theme is ballroom". Tibia said while putting the finishes on the dress. President Mysterio loves balls so he is

going to be very excited about this. Then Prima brought a big mirror so Caroline could see herself. Caroline was stunned,she never looked so beautiful

before. Then Mrs. Forbes came in and saw Caroline and she teared up at the sight. Then her mother came over and gave her a diamond necklace and it

matched her dress. Her dress was two colors ocean blue and sky blue. It was supposed to be poofy but Caroline said it made her itch. She still looked as

good though. "Wow this by far my best work" Chintan said amazed. "I can't wait until Tyler sees and when he escorts me. "Tyler is the one with the thick

British accent right"? Prima asked. "No that's Klaus, he's the worst". Caroline said disgusted just thinking about him. "Oh no!" "We assumed since you act

like a couple we thought you were a couple and unfortunately he is your escort". Chintan said. "What!" First off we don't act like a couple and is it too late

to change it. "Sorry". Chintan said. Caroline rolled her eyes. Now the hour is here. All the guys were waiting downstairs for the ladies. First came Elena

she had a chocolate brown and light brown poofy dress. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. "Wow"! Stefan said amazed. Damon was speechless

that is how beautiful she was. Then came down April with a red velvet dress on. Jeremy was astonished. "You are stunning"! "Why thank you Mr. Gilbert".

he kissed her hand and held his arm out and she accepted. Then came down bonnie with a wedding dress on she was gorgeous. Katherine came down but

her smile turned into shock because Elena had the exact same dress on excepts Katherine's dress purple and violet. Then last but certainly not least came

Caroline. Klaus's mouth was wide open he stopped when Tyler shot him a dirty glance. Caroline smiled at the attention. Then she rolled her eyes when

she had to accept his arm for him to escort. There were trumpets and crowd was yelling like crazy. Then the tributes came in Tyler was first escorting

Nessie who was eating up the attention of the crowd. Then Stefan and Elena were next. After them Damon and Katherine who like Nessie was eating up

the attention of the crowd. Then Klaus and Caroline were next Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear. "Are you having a good time love?' "Yes even with you

here". Whispered Caroline waving at the crowd. Bonnie came in next but she was on float since she had no one to escort her. Then all the tributes went

backstage. Waiting for their interviews with Caesar Flickerman. The only really interesting interviews were Elena's,Damon's,Stefan's,Bonnie's,and of course

Katherine's. After the interview everybody got ready for bed since it was training tomorrow. Tyler snuck into the Caroline's room. "Come on baby let's do

it tonight". "For the last time No"! Yelled Caroline "Tyler I'm too tired for it". She said sleepily. "Fine". Huffed Tyler. turning to the other side of the Bed.

She was tried to do it but that wasn't the only reason it's because if they had done it she would have been thinking of Klaus. "Lately all she's been thinking

about is Klaus". "Am I in love with him"? "Do I have a crush on him"? Caroline you're just confused. I wonder what is going to happen at the Training

Center.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

Chapter 6 the training center

Flashback... Elena,Katherine,and Stefan had their interviews together because they were running out of time. Caesar asked Katherine about her parents.

Katherine replied "Well, my parents were loving people before they died and it is all Elena's fault because if she wasn't drunk and asked them to come get her

they wouldn't have been dead." She screamed. "Quit acting like a saint Katherine you have gotten drunk hundreds of times more than me." Elena shot back.

"Ladies we can talk nicely can't we?" Stefan asked. "Shut up." They said in unison. "Oh and at least I didn't get pregnant and abort my baby I'm keeping

mine". Elena putting her hands over her mouth just realizing the secret she let out on public television. Everyone in the crowd gasped. "What." Stefan

said shocked. "Um, surprise." Elena laughed nervously. Watching on T.V was Stelainie running around the Bennet house screaming "I'm gonna have a sibling

yay!" "Stelaine come back here and stop running through my house." Ms. Bennet said tired. "I can't believe that I'm gonna have a brother or a sister."

Stelainie said sitting back down and chomping down popcorn. Back on the other side of the screen Caesar tried to save the show by asking the rest of the

tributes on stage to hold and hands to show unity. After that he said "Well that's all folks." After that Caesar walked off the stage shaking his head thinking

his career was over. The tributes were escorted off the stage and into their hotel room. They all ate dinner and then went into their rooms. Elena snuck into

Stefan's room. They were not speaking to each other for a moment until Stefan broke the silence by saying. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby". Stefan

asked in disbelief. "I thought you weren't going to be as happy as I was. "Elena I'm not Damon I'm very happy that we are going to have a child." Stefan

holding Elena in his arms. "Do you forgive me." Elena asked. "Um no." Stefan said. "What?" Elena said quite surprised. "Just kidding of course I forgive

you." Stefan said laughing. They turned out the light and went to sleep. The next day it was training Center time. Elena put her hair in a ponytail. She had a

gray tank top,black pants, and a wrist band. Caroline had a blueish greenish short shirt,Pink short stockings, and rainbow leg warmers. Tyler came in with a

silly grin on his face. "You really do look like the jogging barbie doll." Tyler laughed. Caroline rolled her eyes and put her hair in a ponytail. Katherine

straightened her hair and let it down because she knew her sister would put her hair in a ponytail. She had a red tank top that said you wish you were as sexy

as me. She also had black jogging pants. Damon had a white tank top and black Nike pants. He was thinking. "Oh great Elena's pregnant that means she

gonna want to stay with Stefan even more then ever. I gotta do something about that. Damon made some final touches and walked out the door. They all

were sent to the third floor 5th door to the right. They entered the room and saw stations. Like the plant station and the balancing station. Elena

immediately walked to the plant station. See when they were little kids Elena would always help her mom in the garden. While Katherine was with her dad

learning how to shoot her bow and arrow. Katherine was the rough,tough,tomboy and Elena was the dainty,soft,girly girl. Katherine, over at the shooting

station hit so many arrows, so accurately that the target was filled with arrows. She was so good that she shot an arrow and split right through another

arrow. Everyone stopped and stared and Katherine liked the attention. Caroline was over at the balancing station where you throw a big weight on the tip of a

stand. She always missed the target and was getting frustrated about it then Klaus came over. He grabbed Caroline's wrist and placed his hand on her hip. "If

you flick your wrist like this and move like this then he helped her throw it and it made it on the tip. He didn't let go of her hip in fact he was rubbing it. She

tried to keep from moaning but it didn't work. "You like that?" He said with a grin on his face then he just walked away. Caroline felt bare when he walked

away but she shook the feeling off and kept going. Damon and Stefan were at the camouflage station. Bonnie went to the plant station to keep Elena

company. Klaus was at the knife station. Tyler was leaning how to make hammocks. April was the knot station. Jeremy at the fire making station. Everyone

was having so much fun they didn't even notice Katherine left the training center. An hour later you could hear moaning in a room. Then Katherine said

"That's enough for today." She said panting on his chest. "Oh come, on a couple more minutes." He said. "No!" She said while putting on her clothes. "You

promise not to tell my identity." He said. "Yes now give me what I want" She demanded. "Fine." He said handing her a bottle. "Wait why would do you want

the bayack" He said. "What do you think." Katherine said. "Wait so you knew all along about the-." "Shhh." She interrupted. She was walking out the

door when he said "We should do this again sometime." "Yes we should, Thank you President Mysterio."

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES

CHAPTER 7:

Today was the day where you would go up to the game makers and show them what you're made of. "Well we all know I'll beat you all." Damon said very cockily. "Yeah, if there

was a station for arrogance." Bonnie laughed. "He's not the only one who would win at that station." Elena added pointing to Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes and through

the glass plate at her. Stefan immediately intervened exclaiming "Stop it, I'm tired of your bickering you to are sisters for crying out loud." "Oh please, like your relationship with

Damon is so great." Katherine giggled sarcastically. "Shut up, at least we are working our issues out! Stefan screamed frustrated. "Ooh Angry Stefan is sexy." Katherine purred.

Stefan hadn't been called sexy in a while he couldn't help but blush. Elena rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her orange juice. Then Elena fell on the floor screaming in pain

holding her stomach. Damon and Stefan sped over to her asking what was the matter. "I don't know I think something is wrong with the baby!" Elena responded. Nessie just

came out of the bathroom when she saw the scene. "What is wrong with her!" Nessie yelled in horror. "We need to get her to a hospital now!" Damon screamed. Nessie mad a

call and the paramedics of the capitol came and brought her and her friends to the hospital. Now everyone is at the hospital Damon and Stefan on both sides of the passed out

Elena. Everyone else was in the waiting room. When Elena came to she asked everyone in the room. "I have some bad news." Elena squeaked out squeezing Stefan's hand

tighter. "There was something in my drink that killed the baby." Elena cried. Stefan had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe the baby's gone." April said weakly. "Please, can

everyone leave we need to grieve." Stefan said trying to choke back the tears. All you could hear in the room was screaming,crying,and objects being thrown. Caroline went

down the hall to get a snack and surprise surprise there was Klaus. "Hello my love," "You are looking mighty fine today, actually everyday." Klaus said eyeing her body. "Oh,

please like I would go for a clown like yo-." She was interrupted by his lips on her lips. Klaus pulled them to the side of the vending machine where they wouldn't be seen. Where

they kept kissing each other. Caroline let a moan out. Klaus made smirk lips while kissing her. They did this for about 7 minutes. When Caroline pushed him off. Klaus smiled a

little angry because she wouldn't admit the obvious. "See, it is obviously you are attracted to me as much as I am to you." Klaus said. "Oh I can't believe I kissed you like thirty

times and liked it!" Caroline said pacing back and forth. She couldn't think straight when she was with Klaus so she walked away. When she approached Tyler he asked, "What

did you get from the vending machine?" "Oh, it took me such a long time to decide, that i didn't choose anything." Caroline said remembering that she was distracted by Klaus

that she forgot her snack. "When Elena was given the okay to go back to the hotel but couldn't anything else for the rest of the day. It was time, all the tributes except for Elena

went downstairs. Damon was the first one up, he showed the game makers how to make an excellent fire. Caroline was next and she got the ball on the stick every time. Stefan

showed them how to camo he was so good that the Game makers got worried when they didn't see him. Tyler showed them his brute strength. Klaus also did the balancing

station. Jeremy showed how to tie a knot. Bonnie and April did the plant station. Katherine aced the bow and arrow test. The game makers clapped when she made the target 3

times in a row and she shot an arrow through another arrow. When they all came up to the room and talked about how great they did. "Dinner is served." Nessie announced.

Everyone ate except for Elena who was too sad and terrified to eat anything. She didn't participate at all but who could blame her. Jeremy and April tried cheering her up but

nothing worked. Elena couldn't take it anymore she just walked away and went into her room. She grabbed the scenery remote and changed it to a jungle. Then she went into

the sliding door on the roof and sat down. "You need some company." Damon said frightening Elena. He sat down next to her and put his hand on top of her hand. She smiled

and let her feelings out. "I don't know how Stefan can be happy when our child just died a few hours ago." Elena said with tears in her eyes. "It's a shield Elena, it to fool

people so they think everything is alright when it isn't." Damon said wiping her tears away. "I'm really glad that you and Stefan are working your issues out; I could use some

pointers." Elena said shaking her head. "Well, I guess I should go it's about time they serve dessert, wanna come?' Damon inquired. "No, but thanks for the offer." Elena said

managing to make a weak smile. Damon walked out of the door. In the dining room Caroline went into the room to visit her mother, the avox. "I'm going to miss you when I

go into the Hunger Games tomorrow." Caroline sobbed. Her mother mouthed the words "I love you Care bare." "I love you too." Caroline sobbed again. She gave her mother

a hug and they both kept on crying. April and Jeremy hit the hay early and were talking in bed. "Jeremy, whatever happens I want you to know that I will always love you."

April whispered in his ear. "I love you also." Jeremy whispered back. "I know that only one of us can survive but we'll find a way." Jeremy whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, you're crying how sweet." April whispered tearing up at the moment as well. "The thought of losing you is just unbearable." He whispered touching her hair." Goodnight."

Jeremy whispered. April turned the light off and they drifted off. No one snuck into anyone's room they were all too depressed of what was coming. The next morning they all

ate breakfast in silence. After that they waited an hour to get groomed. They were already to go. Each of them went up in the clear tube elevator. There they were on their

own podiums. Stefan right next Klaus. Klaus was across from Bonnie. The theme was forest or jungle they couldn't tell. They saw lots of weapons in the middle of course it was

surrounded by explosives. Then the booming voice of the announcer came in. The Hunger Games will start in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Let the hunger Games begin!

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. discontinued story

**A.N SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED IT HAS LOST RATINGS SO IT IS DISCONTINUED SORRY BUT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THE TWILIGHT DIARIES AND MY NEWEST ONE CHOSEN DESTINY.**


End file.
